Practice
by teasun89
Summary: Clare tells Jenna about her vibrator that she never used and Jenna guides her through. NOTE: Femslash and Heavy Lemons.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or anything else

**AN: Just so you know this story takes place during Season 9 before the KC/Clare/Jenna drama. Also know that this story contains HEAVY LEMONS and femslash, if these types of stories offend you, don't read them. Otherwise, review and tell me what you think! FYI – Clare is slightly OOC and she doesn't have her purity ring either. **

Clare and Jenna have been inseparable since the first day back for spring semester at Degrassi. Jenna was quickly taken under Clare's wing so she would feel welcome at Degrassi and ever since they met they've been attached to the hip. Even though Clare was with KC and was BFF's with Alli, she had a special place for Jenna and she was practically a sister to Clare providing advice for Clare when concerning KC and the like. Clare's parents were out of town for a church retreat, leaving Clare to have the house all to her. Clare was elated when Jenna could sleepover to keep her company since KC was busy with basketball and couldn't miss curfew.

"I'm so happy that you could stay over Jenna," said Clare as her and Jenna entered her room with magazines and nail polish in their hands.

"Not a problem, Clare bear" replied Jenna as she set her stuff down and sat down on Clare's bed with the nail polish remover. "What color do you want to paint your nails?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking dark red. I wanna wear a sexy color to surprise KC with for Valentine's Day" replied Clare.

"Oooh Clare! What do you have planned for him?" winked Jenna as she got up to head to the bathroom to grab cotton balls.

"Well, I'm planning on making dinner from him and I want this night to be special for both of us. He's been a great boyfriend to me and I love how he makes me feel when were together…."started Clare.

"Clare, are you planning on losing your virginity to KC?" squeaked Jenna.

"Possibly" admitted Clare.

"Oooooh! I wanna know all the details when this happens! Are you positive that you want to have sex with KC?"

"I'm sure".

"Ok good, just making sure. You should always want to have sex, never let a guy talk you into having sex if you don't want to hon" Jenna replied cautiously as she came back with the cotton balls.

"Oh trust me I really want to. He makes me feel like I'm on fire when we are making out. Sometimes our hands wander and the places his hands go on my body feel amazing!"

"Aren't you lucky to have a guy who sets your fire?"

"Yes! Jenna, what was your first time like?"

"To be honest, it hurt but Jason was very patient with me so his words and kisses helped me get through my first time. But it gets easier afterwards when you have sex more and more. What also helps me too is using a vibrator"

"How do you like using a vibrator? Can you show me? I feel so clueless on what to do when I look at mine."

"Whoa back up! When and where did you get a vibrator?"

"Well last year Alli and I found it on accident when we were studying at Conner's house. We were in Mr. Simpson's room and found it under the bed. We weren't sure what to do with it so Alli decided that I should hold onto it. Lucky for me, Connor tripped over my bag during math class and the vibrator suddenly went off! Mr. Armstrong assumed that the noise was a cell phone and he pulled the vibrator out of my bag for the whole class to see! It was humiliating! And it was awkward being confronted about the vibrator with my Mom and ex-principal Sheppard."

"Oh boy!"

"I still have the vibrator but I've had no desire to use it. But I feel like it'll come in handy before Valentine's Day."

"Okay Clare bear, I'll show you how to use a vibrator. Better yet I'll guide you through it so you'll know which areas will make you feel really good."

Jenna quickly moved the nail polish equipment to Clare's desk while Clare went to her dresser to grab the shiny purple sex toy and walks over to the foot of her bed with the device in her hand. Jenna returns with a smirk on her face and is thrilled to walk Clare through something as thrilling as using a vibrator on her since she knew deep down how she had lingering feeling for Clare. The fact that Jenna would be the first to be responsible to bringing Clare to orgasm excited her. Jenna would occasionally steal glances from her helpful friend and always admired how good hearted Clare was towards everyone.

"So what am I supposed to do first?" asked Clare as she stared at Jenna with slight nervousness.

"Well Clare bear, you need to relax. I promise that this will feel amazing and just know that I wouldn't intend on hurting you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why would you ask…" started Clare when Jenna took Clare's response as an impulse to pull her auburn haired friend into a soft, innocent kiss. Clare was slightly surprised about Jenna's action on kissing her but Clare quickly eased into the kiss and took advantage to kiss back slowly and eagerly. Clare had never kissed a girl before but felt comfortable kissing Jenna since they've gotten close in such a short amount of time. Jenna decided to intensify the kiss by slipping her tongue into Clare's mouth. As Clare felt Jenna's tongue pry to her mouth, Clare accepted it and their tongues were playing together gently. Neither girl was fighting for dominance but rather sheer curiosity discovering each other's mouths. Neither girl felt weird about kissing one another but rather aroused and curious as their tongues continued to dance around softly. Jenna moaned into Clare mouth as she took her free hand to feel in between Clare's legs and Clare moaned back. As they broke their kiss, Jenna positioned Clare at the front of the bed.

"Those shorts and panties need to go Edwards" and Clare in a hazy state slid off her shorts and panties swiftly and hopped on her bed. As they continued to kiss more, Jenna spread Clare's legs open to take her free hand and place it on Clare's pussy. Her fingers felt around Clare's pussy for a little bit to discover her clit and started to make slow circles on her clit. Clare closed her eyes and her head dropped back as her friend was feeling her. Clare never touched herself before and to have her friend as the first to explore her was new to her, but she wasn't complaining. Jenna knew where to please Clare since she masturbates on a daily basis and Jenna loved to reaction that Clare's body was receiving from this treatment.

"Mmmmm Clare, you're getting wet. Do you like this?"

"_Oh yes that feels nice" _moaned Clare.

"If you're enjoying what I'm doing to you now, you'll love this…" Jenna then knelt down to place her head between Clare's legs and started placing feather kisses on Clare's inner thighs.

"Mmmmm" responded Clare and little to her knowledge she felt Jenna's tongue flicker over her clit rapidly and roused a deeper moan from Clare's mouth.

"Oh my god, Jenna!" moaned Clare as Jenna smirked. Hearing Clare moan and squirm her name made Jenna feel powerful since she was in control at the moment. Jenna continues to lick and suck on Clare's clit for a little bit, but decided to pull back.

"Now it's time for the fun part Clare bear" winked Jenna as she turned on Clare's vibrator. There were multiple speeds and Jenna decided to set it on medium. As she placed the device on Clare's clit, Clare let out a huge moan. Jenna worked the vibrator all over Clare's clit with one hand and used her finger to play with Clare's entrance of her pussy with the other hand. Testing the waters, Jenna gently pushed a finger into Clare's pussy and earned a huge moan. She started to slowly pump her finger in and out and Clare started to slowly rock her hips. As she rocked her hips, Clare started grabbing her breasts and felt how hard her nipples were. Being pleasured was a first for Clare but she wanted to feel more. As Jenna continued to work the vibrator on Clare's clit, Clare lifted her top over her head and quickly removed her bra.

"Are you getting hot Clare?"

"Yeah, keep going Jenna. Mmmmmmmm." Clare felt her whole body tingling with the vibrations on her clit; Jenna added another finger and increased the speed on Clare's pussy. The sensation her nipples felt from the pleasure she was receiving and the attention she was giving them by pinching and rolling them.

"You have a gorgeous pussy Clare bear. It's pretty tight and you're wet too. Mmmmm and your clit is so sensitive. Clare keep playing with your nipples. Do you like this?"

"Mmmmm YES! OH!" Jenna increased the speed of the vibrator and removed it from Clare's clit to enter her pussy instead and pumped her vibrator at a slightly faster pace than her fingers. Clare lay back on her bed completely and kept rocking her hips to match Jenna's pace while squeezing her breasts. Jenna smirked to herself as she was witnessing her former innocent friend succumb to intense pleasure and licked her lips. As Clare kept a steady pace, she started to feel a tight feeling in her stomach that indicated how close she was. Her moans started growing louder and louder and Jenna wanted Clare to have a memorable orgasm as her first so she sucked hard on Clare's clit as she pumped the vibrator vigorously. Clare came shortly after the intensified combination of vibrations, sucking and pumping of the toy. As Clare came, Jenna held her tightly still so she wouldn't move. Clare's body shook in shock after the powerful orgasm and she was feeling elated and had her eyes watering.

"Wow…that felt so fucking good Jenna!" sighed Clare as she was in shock of what just happened.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Clare bear" Jenna crawled up on Clare's bed to join her as she lay down next to her friend. Jenna stared into Clare's eyes and Clare leaned over to give Jenna a sensual kiss. While their tongues started dancing gently, Clare took this opportunity to climb on top of Jenna and squeezed her friend's breasts. Jenna moaned into Clare's mouth as she felt her nipples harden and pulled away from their lip lock. Clare's thumbs flickered over Jenna's nipples and Jenna wanted to feel more.

"I'm wearing too much, let's fix this." Jenna sat up as Clare sat back on her knees and they had intense eye contact as Jenna stripped off her clothes and they shifted to face each other on their knees as they continued to kiss. Clare pushed Jenna on her back as she moved to place kisses all over Jenna's neck. Her lips traveled down Jenna's neck to her chest and lightly kissed Jenna's nipples before taking one into her mouth. Clare was new to this but she had accidently came across some porn when she was home alone and wanted to thank Jenna in return for guiding her how to use the vibrator. Clare felt that the best way to pay her friend back was to pleasure her as well. Clare swirled and flicked her tongue around Jenna's nipple slowly and as Jenna moaned, Clare knew she was doing something right. While one of Jenna's nipples was being sucked, Clare was rubbing and flickering the neglected nipple with her fingers. Clare decided to switch nipples, so she trailed her tongue from one breast to the other and gave the same attention to the other nipple.

"Clare! This feels good, mmmm I'm getting pretty wet from this," moaned Jenna as she let her head roll back in ecstasy from the attention. Jenna let herself relax on the bed as Clare trailed her lips with slow, sensual kisses down Jenna's body. Clare stopped at Jenna's belly button and dipped her tongue to receive a squeal from Jenna. Clare continued to kiss down until she reached Jenna's pussy. Clare repositioned herself so she was kneeling off of her bed and grabbed Jenna by the hips also. Jenna giggled by this sudden move that Clare did when she was being pulled to the foot of the bed.

"I wouldn't have imagine you to be the aggressive type Clare, but I love it," Jenna said as she laid back down and anticipated more pleasure from her friend.

"Well I'm full of surprises," winked Clare as she spread Jenna's legs apart and put her head between her friend's legs. Clare wanted to take it slow so she started off by placing light kisses all over Jenna's inner thighs. She would trail her kisses up towards Jenna's core and from there, Clare made a tentative lick over Jenna's clit. Jenna gasped as Clare's tongue came in contact with her clit. Happy about the reaction she got from Jenna, Clare continued to lick Jenna's clit and she took a finger to feel around Jenna's pussy.

"Damn Jenna! You weren't lying when you said you wet," said Clare as she sat up between Jenna's legs and starting rubbing Jenna's clit to watch Jenna's facial expressions. Jenna was withering and moaning as her pussy was being pleasured by her friend. Clare went back down between Jenna's legs to lick up and down Jenna's pussy. Clare was enjoying how wet Jenna was from this pleasure was having fun pleasing her friend as well. Clare slowly pushed her tongue into Jenna's pussy and earned a loud moan from Jenna. Clare started a slow pace thrusting her tongue in and out of Jenna's pussy and had her finger rubbing Jenna's clit at the same time.

"Fuck! Clare, this feel soooo good," moaned Jenna as Clare kept going at a slow pace. Clare kept her pace for a little bit when she trailed her tongue back up to the clit and swirled it in her mouth. As her mouth was swirling around the clit, Clare inserted a finger into Jenna's wet pussy and started fingering her friend as a steady pace. Her tongue swirled and flicked faster over Jenna's clit and Jenna could feel that feeling in her stomach that she was close. Clare could feel Jenna's walls tighten around her fingers and shortly after waves crashed over Jenna's body as she came loudly, wetting Clare's fingers along the way.

Jenna sighed in bliss as she came down from her intense orgasm and she was proud of herself for guiding Clare through using the vibrator and ended up getting pleasure in return.

"Damn! That was really good Jenna. Thank you for guiding me through that," said Clare as she re-dressed into her PJ's.

"No problem Clarebear. I'm here to help anytime you need me," replied Jenna as she also redressed. After they dressed, both girls got into bed and fell asleep.

Clare was in a haze in what just happened between herself and Jenna. They went from talking about the vibrator, to Jenna using it on Clare and then thanking Jenna in return by pleasuring her. Clare knew she wasn't a lesbian, but she did enjoy practicing with Jenna. Practice makes perfect and this helped Clare calm and prepare herself for Valentine's Day with KC.

*****END*****

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please be nice! This is my first smut fic.**


End file.
